Implantable medical systems that are designed to deliver electrical stimulation, for example, to cardiac muscle or the spinal cord, and/or to monitor bodily electrical activity, typically include a relatively compact implantable device, for example, like an exemplary device 100 shown in FIG. 1, and one or more elongate implantable electrical leads (not shown). With reference to FIG. 1, those skilled in the art will appreciate that three connector terminals of one or more leads may be plugged into bores 121, 122 of a connector module assembly 115 of device 100, to electrically couple electrodes of the one or more leads to a power source and circuitry which is contained in a hermitically sealed housing 104, for example, formed from a Titanium alloy, on which connector module assembly 115 is mounted. Connector module assembly 115 includes one or more contact surfaces exposed along a length of each bore 121, 122 for electrical coupling with corresponding contact surfaces of the corresponding lead connector terminal inserted therein. An insulative body of connector module assembly 115 supports and isolates the contact components and corresponding conductive interconnects that extend from the contact components to hermetically sealed feedthroughs, within the insulative body, for electrical coupling of the contact components to the circuitry and power supply within housing 104. Numerous constructions and assembly methods for implantable medical device connector module assemblies are known in the art, some of which are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,895,276, 7,309,262, 7,317,946, 7,526,339, 7,717,754 and 8,032,221. However, there is still a need for new and improved connector module assembly constructions and associated assembly methods.